


Early Morning Thoughts

by fandomgeek14



Series: Navigating Stardom [1]
Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, possible angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgeek14/pseuds/fandomgeek14
Summary: Professor Hunt can't sleep and so focuses on the woman in bed next to him and the night they'd had.featuring, Maddie Jenkins (Hollywood U MC)





	Early Morning Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time writing anything on here so really sorry if it's bad.  
> I hope you enjoy the story though.  
> this set the night before Hunt and the MC's board hearing in Consequences just for a bit of background.

Thomas Hunt lay awake in the soft bed in his bedroom. He couldn’t sleep no matter how much he tried. laying on his back, he could only stare at the ceiling and wonder how he had gotten to this point in his life, how many mistakes he had made in his life time. Not running away with Yvonne in college, getting together with Priya (and breaking up), focusing most of his life on his career, the list goes on and on. however those thoughts were interrupted by a mumble of a voice that made his head turn to the right of his bed and his mind snap to what had happened that very night with the woman besides him. The way she’d been nervous at the start (understandable since it was her first time ever), the way he’d checked a dozen times that this was what she wanted and reassured her he wasn't going to do anything she was uncomfortable with, the fumbling to undo the buttons on his shirt, the feel of skin upon skin, the pounding of excitement in their chests, and after, laying there in silence just enjoying each other's company before she dozed off to sleep. his mind then turned to something else.

Maddie Jenkins had been the most annoying student he’d ever had the misfortune to teach. Right from the moment she waltzed into class late on her first day and refused to leave the class because of her lateness- he knew she was trouble with her naturally brown, then dyed blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes and a spark of fire that could put his sister, Rachel, to shame. However, as the weeks went on, her dedication and determination and willingness to put others first forced him to realise she was a different kind of trouble, the kind he was all too familiar with- the she was the same kind of trouble Yvonne had been years prior, the kind of trouble that could make any man fall in love and he was dangerously close to falling into that trap. Inevitably, he did fall into said trap weeks later, although he did not realise it until April Fools Day. The day she succeeded on scaring him into submission. It was that goddamn determination and passion to succeed that had fooled him into thinking she’d died by tripping over the skyline of the building and almost made him admit that he loved her to the entire group. Then came the masquerade and the almost kiss, and then then the on-set sleepover and the night spent cuddling to keep warm, then things just escalated until eventually he caved and almost in a blink, they were a couple.

He watched as her head snuggled into the pillow next to him a small smile playing on her lips. He wondered what she was dreaming of, was it of the night they’d had? was it of him? he didn’t know b it he secretly hoped it was. He brushed a strand of brown hair away from her face and gently tucked it behind her ear thinking back to the conversation they’d had as she had lay in his arms as they’d cuddled on the bed.

_“you’re not worried about tomorrow?”_

_“no, I’m not”_

_“how?”_

_“because I know I wouldn’t have it any other way- risking my job for you, sneaking around behind people’s backs, outing our relationship to prove Bianca wrong, I’d do it all again in a heartbeat”_

_“so you don’t regret it?”_

_“do I have to repeat myself for the seventh time this week?”_

_“Thomas”_

_“Maddie, I swear I’d never, never regret giving into you- ever, you are the best thing that has happened to me in a long time and i'm not sure i'd be able to let you go”_

_“that sounded like a speech you’d do right before proposing”_

_“I’m not proposing two weeks into our relationship”_

_“I’m not sure I could have coped with that right now if you were”_

_He Paused._

_“I think I know a way to put your anxieties at bay for now”_

_“how?”_

_Thomas kissed his girlfriend, the anxiety of the meeting tomorrow melting away from Maddie’s mind. For now._

Thomas smiled softly as the young woman opened her beautiful blue eyes ever so slightly, that were so full of sleep. 

“is it time for me to go?”

“no, go back to sleep Maddie, it’s only two in the morning”

“don’t I need to go back to the dorms?”

“not for a few hours”

“what are you doing awake?”

“nothing for you to worry about”

“m-kay”

“see you in a bit okay”

“Thomas?”

“yeah?”

“I love you”

“love you too”

Maddie snuggled closer to Thomas and closing her eyes muttered something in audible in her half asleep state

“what was that?”

“don’t go anywhere, I don't want this dream to end”

Thomas pressed a kiss to her forehead and wrapped an arm around her.

“I’m not going anywhere”

Ever.


End file.
